


Apples.

by Cherri_Pop



Series: Apples and Bets [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Might be slow to update, Tressa and Therion are little gremlins, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherri_Pop/pseuds/Cherri_Pop
Summary: A stupid bet between stupid people.
Relationships: Tressa Colzione & Therion
Series: Apples and Bets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Apples.

Apples.

Apples are what started this war.

While everyone else was eating supper or at the tavern, Tressa sat in Therion and Alfyn’s room, discussing the group’s finances with Therion himself.

“...So given how much Alfyn would use for his herbs and essences and stuff, that should leave us with a solid 70,000 leaves!” Tressa chirped.

Therion leaned in his chair and tossed an apple in the air. He turned back to Tressa with a deadpan stare.

“And what about weapons? The monsters we’re going to face from here on out are going to be a pain in the ass, so we need to upgrade.” He pulled out a dull dagger from his sheath before continuing. “My dagger’s getting close to its breaking point, and I’d prefer it to not break in the middle of battle, thank you.”

Tressa leaned her elbows onto the table, holding her face up with one of her palms.

“We would only have enough for 2 weapons max. Maybe I could look around town to see if anyone’s selling for cheaper…” She trailed off, becoming lost in thought.

While Tressa thought up her own solution, Therion already had a plan in mind.

"Well, I could always get weapons for the low, low price of-"

"No."

Therion sighed in defeat. Well, he tried.  
"Well then miss moral compass, what do you have in mind?"

Tressa closed her eyes and hummed for a bit. After a while, Therion sighed. 

"You have no idea."

"Nope."

Therion sat up straight and placed the apple on the table in front of them. Tressa glanced at the vivid apple, and something clicked in her mind. 

"How about we make a bet?" Tressa asked with a smug look on her face. "If I can manage to get that apple from you in 48 hours, then you'll become my apprentice! You'll have to abandon your thieving skills for the remaining time you're with us. And! You'll have to help me find villagers who would sell us weapons for cheap."

Therion scoffed. "You? Stealing from me? Please. Ophilia and Alfyn would have a better chance than you. What would I even get out of it if you failed?"

Tressa shot an offended glare at Therion before answering.

"You can choose."

Therion wore a thoughtful expression before it twisted into a devilish smirk.

"Well, since you want me to give up my talents and skills, it's only fair if I did the same. You'll have to give up being a merchant for the rest of the journey, and you'll become a thief instead. Instead of wasting our money, you'll steal anything valuable from villagers." 

He snatched the apple up and tossed it in the air once more.

"Deal?"

Tressa's face paled, and she was finding it hard to speak.

"M-Me? Becoming a dirty thief..?"

Therion stifled a laugh. Her expression was priceless. 

Tressa shook her head after coming back to her senses. She wouldn't lose to him. She would get that apple, whether it was the last thing she would do.

Therion drummed his fingers onto the desk while Tressa composed herself. Finally, she met his gaze.

"Deal."

Apples. 

Apples are what started this war.


End file.
